


On the road to recovery

by Bibou4



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Errortale Sans Needs a Hug (Undertale), Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), I'm Bad At Summaries, Inktale Sans Being an Idiot (Undertale), M/M, Magic, Might had tags later, Multiverse, Overpowered Errortale Sans, Poor Errortale Sans (Undertale), Slow To Update, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Updates are slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibou4/pseuds/Bibou4
Summary: This story is sorely inspired by ‘*OLD VERSION* Healing What Has Been Broken’ (and there’s maybe a bit of ‘Falling Into A Different Destiny’). Created by Harrish6, go see his work. (I am not good with summary)Updates are irregular and slow. And might change title.WARNING: bad grammar.
Comments: 31
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to their rightful owners.

(You have to see the first 4 chapter of ‘Healing what has been broken’ *old version* by Harrish6 to know what happened.)

“Talking”

"thinking"

*******

_Darkness_.

That’s all he is seeing...

 _Pain_.

That’s what he is feeling... but... he is used to it...

The static of the Void echoes, breaking him apart. He doesn’t even scream, he just closes his sockets, as he started to scatter across the space and time.

After all that’s what he wanted, to die. And he will finally have his wish.

 **"What was the point to carrying on my ~~forced~~ job?"** Error thinks to himself blankly. **"For the Multiverse? What has it ever done for me?"**

 _Nothing_ except _pain_.

But he can understand... he is a glitch... a abomination, he shouldn’t be existing.

Did Fate formed him to be like this or was he always a disappointment?

Fuck, why is he so _weak_?

He should just suck it up and carry on as the voices said: ‘Everyone hates you and hurt you? You deserve it! _Suck it up_!’, ‘It’s your job to kill! _Suck it up_!’, ‘You’re just a toy to play with! _Suck it up_!’, ‘Do you want them to all die for your own selfishness?! So _suck it up_.’

And he did suck it up, for centuries. Taking all the pain, the torture, the screams...

But now he is just so **T I R E D**.

So he had jump into the Void, just after an ambush with all the original Sanses -and some Papyrus-. After behind in pain and crying for who knows how long -time have no effect into the Anti-void-, he decided to jump. Leaving behind his jacket and a pile of blood and dust. If he can’t die even after Reaper -ReaperTale!Sans- had touched him, well, the Void is his only option.

His thought are suddenly interrupted by behind pulled into a soft embrace. He can’t open his sockets, nor can he talk, but he can still hear. The soft embrace is warm, something he has never had before in his life.

“ _You will be fine, your safe now._ ” A soft voice whispers lovingly to his head, he feels someone stroking gently the cracks in his arms. “ _You have changed your destiny my child_.”

He is suddenly pulled back together in the dark abyss and he fell his grasp on his consciousness getting away.

His last thought before blacking out is that he had never felt so loved like he had in those few moments. He wishes he can have that for the rest of his life. But he knows he can’t.

After all worthless glitches like him don't deserve such love. He only deserves L.O.V.E and death. His Multiverse had carved that fact into him, physically and mentally.

*******

Destiny couldn’t help but cry. For centuries, their chosen child had suffered into the hands of their sibling, _Fate_.

They had to watch him crying, begging for Mercy at his abusers. Behind torture by those so called judges, for something their ‘leader’ had caused.

They couldn’t do anything at that time, just small thing like scaring their baby’s attackers away when he was at the bottom or giving him some kind words to help him when Fate wasn’t looking -Their sibling wouldn’t have let them approach their multiverse anymore and would have torture Error-.

But now, they can help their chosen child. Error has escapes Fate grasp and they are proud of him.

They start cutting off the red strings attached to Error, Fate can no longer control him. Then, they take out the restraints Fate had put on their child.

Error is now completely _free_.

And finally, they start guiding their chosen child towards a place they had created a long time ago. This place was created for Error for the day he would change his destiny.

The best part of this place is that nobody can teleport in it or locate it, not even Fate. Only themselves and Error can do it. So Error can be safe and can heal without problems.

They gently places their chosen child in his new home, along with some gifts to him.

Then they leave to watch Fate’s multiverse, taking with them a bunch of popcorn to admire the destruction of their baby abusers.

After all, Karma is a great friend of theirs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’ll like it.

“Talking”

"Thought"

**“ErrOr TALkiNG”**

**"Error thought** "

Error wakes up with a groan, multicoloured eyes open slowly and stare up ahead.

A moment of silence passes, he then put his hand on his eyes.

 **“ArE yoU kiDDinG Me? It DIDn’t WorK?”** He mutters to himself. He then chuckles softly in sorrow, **“FaTe WoNT Let mE DiE aT All...”**

He really wonders what will be is punishment for his stunt. He is surprised that the voices aren’t screaming at him right now, but he his thankful for this. He snuggles closer to the warmth.

Wait...

WARMTH?!

He shouldn’t be feeling warm!

He looks down in alarm to see that he is covered in a blanket. He touch it softly, it’s so soft...

He looks more closely around him, he then realise that he is not in the Anti-void -or at least, not Fate’s Anti-void-.

True, the place seems to be infinite but instead of behind white, it’s light blue -like the sky-.

Error stands up, making his bones creaking and cracking and some wounds reopened, but he didn’t pay attention to it -he is used of this-. He starts walking and looking around a little confused. Why did Fate place him in a different Anti-void, one that isn’t white -they know he is scared of whites room-, and why isn’t there any voices?

He tries to rememberers what happened in the Void. He was in pain, he was accepting and hopping that he was going to die, then-

 **“SomEOne HuggED mE...”** Error whispers in shock, **“ThIs PErsoN sAid tHAt I wAS saFe... HaD tHEy dOne soMEthiNg tO Me?”**

He starts inspecting himself... nothing new. He then takes out his SOUL; a scared, stitched together by red strings as if to stop it from falling apart, yellow, slightly black and blue glitchy SOUL came out of Error's chest.

There is nothing new except one little detail, the red strings are fading away. They are still here but you have to look closely at the SOUL to see them.

 **“WhAt Is tHE meaNIng oF thIs?”** He asks himself.

The red strings don’t have the same feeling they gave him before he jump. Until today, they were giving him a feeling of ‘You’re just a puppet, obey me’.

But now... it’s just ‘You can’t die’. And it doesn’t feel like Fate’s words anymore... it’s from the nice voice, the one who had given him a warm hug.

 **“ThoSe iT mEAn, ThAt FaTe caN’t cOnTrol mE aNymoRe? I dOn’T hAve tO kIlL aNymOrE?”** He jump in surprise when he feels a warm pulse coming from the place, as if it is confirming his question.

Tears starts to go out of his sockets, **“It’S nOt a JoKe? It’S ReAl? PleASe teLL mE yoU’Re nOt LyiNg?”** another confirmation pulse.

That’s all it took for Error to let out a waterfall. He is normally not the type to cry, but right now, his emotions are a completely mess -more than normal-.

He feels something enveloping him in a hug, there is nothing here but he didn’t care, he just accepts the embrace.

*******

After crying for who knows how long, Error decides to explore a little bit the place -he should really find a name for it-.

So far all he sees is the colour blue, he really like it, it’s calming his SOUL.

“Is iT Me oR iT’S a liTTle dArkEr thEn bEfOre?” He mutters to himself.

His thought are interrupts by his foot hitting something on the ground. He looks down to see a book, he picks it up.

The title says ‘Coding for dummies’.

Error’s face drops into a rather impressive imitation of Frisk’s face.

 **“WhY thE FuCk iS thIs bOOk HerE?”** He exclaims.

Talking about code, he should probably see the codes of this place to check if there is any problem.

He makes a portal to this place code and begins to inspect it. After a few seconds, he gives a approval hum, there isn’t any problem.

He is about to close the portal when something attracts his attention. He was so concentrated into the codes that he didn’t notice the small button with **[C.O.M.C]** written on it.

Curious, Error press the button. 4 others button appears: **[OBJECT]** , **[FIELD]** , **[LIFE]** and **[APPEARANCE]**. He press the button **[FIELD]**.

A black screen with a keyboard appears, he looks at it blankly.

 **“WhAt aM I sUppOSe tO Do noW?”** He asks.

He looks at it for a few seconds then an idea strikes him. He takes the book and open a random page. It’s about the ground.

He types a random code and press the button ‘enter’.

 ***POOF***

Error jumps in surprise when he feels the floor tremble beneath his feet. He looks down, his sockets wide in disbelief when he see that the ground has change.

What was once a light blue floor is now grass.

He stares at the grass, then at code he had typed.

He deletes the code, and the grass disappear just after. He then press **[OBJECT]**.

He quickly type another code and press ‘enter’.

***POOF***

He turns towards where the sound comes from, a noise of surprise escape his throat.

There is a white sofa just in front of him. A sofa that wasn’t there before.

 **"Did I... creates it?!"** Error exclaims in his head.

He approaches the sofa slowly and pokes it. He stares at it.

 **“It’S rEaL... iT’s NoT aN illUsiOn... I diDn’T dO tHaT... iT cAn’T bE mE!”** he whispers in disbelief, pure panic over his face and tone, **“i Am nOT crEaTIVe! i Am dEsTRuctiVE, i CaN Not CreATE, oNLY destrOY!”** he repeats to himself, like he had lived by it, said it everyday, and that it was beaten in him -which is the case-.

A reassuring pulse stop his future panic attack. The Multi-Void -it’s this place name, Error learned it while looking into the code- is trying to tell him something.

It’s telling him to... look up?

Not knowing what to do, he did that.

His sockets wide in surprise.

 _Stars_.

Stars are decorating -in a dark blue background- the ceiling of the Multi-Void.

Error can’t see it, but his eyelights becomes stars shape while a bright smile appears on his face.

He sits there staring at the stars forgetting the panic attack and his problems.

 _For now_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two questions and I need your help:  
> 1) The place where Error will leave in now is named Multi-Void. But I kinda like the name ErrorTale for this place too. So... do I keep calling it Multi-Void and people can sometimes call it ErrorTale. Or it’s just Multi-Void?
> 
> 2) try guessing what which button do.


	3. Chapter 3

“Talking”

"Thought"

**“ErrOr TALkiNG”**

**"Error thought"**

Error is right now preparing to knit some puppets, the stars had disappeared not long ago. And since he doesn’t need to sleep or eat -to much of a bother-, he will quickly get bored. Plus, right now, he doesn’t want to think about the new sides of his magic he just discovered. So he decided to remakes the puppets he had left in the Anti-Void.

He takes out of his INVENTORY the necessity to sewing and knitting, and starts by making a puppet that looks like Swap -UnderSwap!Sans-.

Minutes pass in a peaceful silence, the only sound in the Multi-Void is Error humming a random song he had heard one time.

Suddenly, Error lets out a curse.

He is short of white strings.

He has almost finished the head!

Sighing in frustration, Error put down the almost finished Swap-puppet, **“I WilL jUst MaKe a NigHtmAre-pUppEt inSTeAd** ” he mumbles to himself as he starts said puppet.

After a moment, Error takes a string out of his eyes so he can makes Nightmare blue eye.

But to his shock, it’s not a blue string that comes out.

It’s a _white_ string.

 **“WhAt ThE FuCk!”** He exclaims while throwing the string away.

He stares at it with disbelief, **"Since when can I do that?"** He thinks.

He slowly pick it up to examine it. Like his blue strings, this white string emanate his magic. But, he feels like this white string is a little different from his blue strings.

 **“CaN i Do oTheR cOloURs?”** He mutters to himself.

He reaches out to his eyes to takes another string, while wishing for a colour other than blue or white.

This time, the string is red. And like the white string, this red string feels a little different.

He stares at it.

 **“WhY aM i diSCovEriNg tHis pArT oF My mAgIc nOw? ShOUldN’t i hAvE leArneD iT a loNG tiMe AgO?** ” He asks himself.

He suddenly feels the Multi-Void whispering something to him, _“Fate...”_

 **“FaTe? DiD tHey reStraiNts ThiS pArt oF mY mAGic?”** A confirmation pulse. **“I bEts it’S beCAusE iT wAS nOt ‘desTRuctiVe’.”** Another confirmation pulse.

He sign in exasperation, **“WelL... i gUeSs i HAve To lEaRn tHis nEW triCKs...”**

The Multi-Void only responds by ‘hugging’ him in reassurance.

*******

It has been 3 weeks since he had jump into the Void, and life was pretty good. He had used this time to learn and practice the new tricks he could do with his magic.

He learned that each colour of his strings has a different effect. For example, his cyan strings are like blue attack and his orange strings are like orange attack... -original-.

He also learned that **[C.O.M.C]** is the acronym for ‘Create Or Modify Codes’. It seems that Fate had only blocked the ‘create’ part and left the ‘modifying’ -with some limits-.

The 4 buttons where easy to understand since their name are explicit.

The button **[OBJECT]** is basically that he can create objects by writing their codes on his portal, the button **[FIELD]** is that he can modify the terrain he is on -can he create one?-. With the button **[APPEARANCE]** he can change his form, he just have to create it and register it -of course he have a limit of the number he can register-.

He didn’t looked much into **[LIFE]** , he doesn’t why but... he has the feeling that he wasn’t ready for it yet but it will be used later...

Should he be scared?

*******

Destiny look at their chosen child with happiness, he is finally in peace for first time in ages.

But... they know Error can’t heal like that. True, their chosen child is away from his abusers but he can’t heal properly alone. He needs help from someone, a friend.

As much as they want to, it can’t be themselves because they still have their duty to do. And they can’t appear to him -as much as they want to-.

They **won’t** takes someone out of their multiverse by force. It will be immoral and they will be not better than Fate if they do that.

They can’t create a protector for him, they had use to much of their magic to free him. It will take a while for it to regenerate.

Error can’t create one for himself right now.

What can they do?

They looks around while searching for an idea, when they eyes land on a multiverse that is nearby the Multi-Void. They approach it and looks closely at it.

They smile in delight when a idea strikes them.

They are hoping and prying that their plan will work.

*******

Error sign in content when he finished his Inky-puppet. He places it with the others.

While during three weeks he had learned about his new tricks, he had also remade his puppets.

He looks at his collection, it seems like he just has done all the Sans’, Chara’s, Papyrus’ and Frisk’s.

**“MaYbE I cAn dO ThE ToriEL’s nOw.”**

He is about to makes a puppet of Tori -UnderTale!Toriel- when he hears the sound of a portal.

Startled, he looks behind him and takes a defensive position. He see a portal opening on what seems to be a alley.

 **“WhAT tHe fUck”** he mutters while he slowly approaches the portal to inspect it.

He looks outside to see humans _and_ monsters walking around. Maybe it’s an AU where there was no war between humans and monsters. That or the monsters just got out of their prison after a Pacifist Route.

 **"Why did a portal opened here?"** Thinks Error. A horrible idea suddenly strikes him.

 **“Do I hAve tO dEStroY iT!”** He exclaims in fear.

He can’t to that again, he can’t kill innocent lives anymore! He won’t support it! He will go crazy again if he do that. _Nononononono_ -

A warm pulse interrupts his thoughts.

 _“No destroy...”_ the Multi-Void whispers.

**“WhAt?”**

_“No destroy”_ it repeat, _“Out... go fun... enjoy life...”_

**“I- i Can’T gO oUt, thE oThErs WilL fInd mE aNd-”**

_“Not your Multiverse...”_ it interrupts.

Error’s socks wide open in shock, **“WhaT? NoT mY MulTivERse... thErE aRE otHer MulTIverSe?”**

_“Yes... no danger... out... enjoy life...”_

Error looks outside then inside the Multi-Void, maybe he can try, **“If I gO ouT... CaN i CoMe baCK?”**

 _“Yes... here home... can create portal to come back... like Anti-Void...”_ Error shutters when he remembers this ~~prison~~ place.

He takes a deep breath and lifts his head. He goes into the portal with the encouragement of the Multi-Void.

*******

So far, everything is good but it feels weird to not be attacked every second when he go outside. Though, he is still in on guard in case. People are staring at him and whispering to each other. He can clearly see the anger in their eyes, and he understands, a freak and glitch like him shouldn’t be existing -he doesn’t understand that the anger isn’t towards him but at the people who had given him his scars- .

Is that pity in their eyes too?

Not important, he should go back to the Multi-Void. He has been out for only one hour but he is sure that he will have a panic attack if he stays longer with so many people, and the stares are making him really uncomfortable. He is now walking faster.

Error finally reaches an alley and enters it. He is about to open a portal when a scream interrupts him. By reflexes, he hides behind a trash can and looks at the entrance.

A man who seems to be in his thirties enters the alley. From what Error can see, he has brown hair and eyes but he can’t see the rest of his features since he his hiding his face in his scarf. It seems like he is holding something in his hand but he can’t see it from where he is.

“Will you fucking shut up!” The man whispers-yells.

“Let me go!” A small voice yells back -the voice sound familiar-.

Error approach the man slowly without being seen. He then looks at what the man is holding.

His sockets narrow in anger when he sees what the man have in his grasp.

A bitty.

He can’t see the bitty features but he is 100% that it’s a bitty.

A bitty who is fighting against the hold of his captor, but is right chocking because said captor has tightened his hold on him.

“Why should I? Your one of the rarest and most useful bitty I ever seen. I can become rich because of you! And if people don’t want you, then I can just use you.”

Error has heard enough.

He shoot a bone at the man’s arm. The man immediately scream in pain and let go of the bitty. Error runs towards the bitty and catch him before he could hit the ground. He then use his strings to ties up the man and smash a bone against the man’s head before he could fight back. All of this happened in a few seconds.

“Wh-what happened?! Who are you?!” The small bitty asks in confusion.

He turns towards the bitty in his hand and open his mouth to reassures him and to present himself. But the words got caught in his throat when he sees the bitty physical appearance. A soft gasp escapes his mouth.

**"Dream?!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.

“Talking”

"Thought"

**“ErrOr TALkiNG”**

**"Error thought"**

Error doesn’t know if he should laugh in disbelief or run for his life.

Here, in his hand, sits a bitty that looks like Dream, the only difference is the clothes -and the height-.

The bitty wears a black stocking-like pants and a withered light yellow coat with tips of cyan. Like his Dream, he sports a golden crown and belt, but the belt is cyan with only ‘DS’ written on it with gold colour.

This clothes makes this bitty!Dream looks more mature than his Dream, who looks childish with his clothes -he wears a light blue jacket, with slightly darker pants. The jacket is closed by a belt with the initials ‘DS’ written on it, and there is little bell’s attached on the side of the belt. He has boots that match with his belt, he also wears a golden cape tied up with a badge. And he is not forgetting his golden crown-.

Error quickly responds to the bitty question before he becomes mistrustful, he doesn’t wants to fight, **“I aM eRROr. i AM soRRY For SCariNG yOU.”**

The bitty flinch a little in surprise, never had he heard a voice like this before, it sounds like a broken recorder.

“I-it’s alright, you didn’t scared me, I was more surprised. Oh! And my name is Daze.”

**“AlriGHt DAzE, wHErE DId tHis mAN HaD tAKen YOu fROm?”**

“Huh?”

**“WheRE dO YoU liVE?”**

Daze seems shocked for a second before he regains his bearing, “I will show you the direction you should take to go there.”

Error nods and starts walking out of the alley while Daze shows him the path. He will, of course, call the police for the unconscious man. If he can find a phone.

*******

Daze doesn’t know how he should feel about Error.

He has never feel so much despair from someone before. Error’s aura screams ‘Power’, ‘Destruction’, and so much ‘PAIN!’ that it gives Daze an headache.

It’s really concerning. It makes him want to bring out Error’s hopes and dreams to helps him, but he fears that he may not takes out too many happy memories -if he have any at all-. He is scared of what he would see in those dreams, and that has never happened before.

What happened to Error? Who had caused this?

Because clearly someone had done something to him, he could have never had gotten those dark feelings and scars alone. And it seems that the people -he is sure that more than one person had hurt him- responsible for that were quite happy to hurt Error.

He can feel all different kind of people’s magic on Error scars, all with evil intent. They wanted to kill him.

What confused him is that this people’s magic feels like his and his friends magic. Different but so much alike.

Something is off.

And why would people would want to hurt Error? He seems like a nice guy. True, he can be scary but it’s only because he is tall and because he have a lot of scars.

The inside is much more important than the outside.

So why?

Daze is put out of his thought when he hears a police siren, he looks towards the sound to see police cars in front of the Bitty adoption center.

He sees a female monster -Mama Cry- outside, talking with a few police officers. She seems to be crying a little.

He looks at Error and point at the scene, “I live here.”

Error nods and walks towards it.

 **“EXcuSe Me?”** He says, gaining the attention of the police officers and Mama Cry, **“iS tHIs BitTY frOm yOuR cENteR?”**. He shows Daze to Mama Cry.

“Daze!” Mama Cry exclaims in relief. Before Error can react, she takes the bitty off of his hands. She hugs the bitty while crying a little, “Oh thanks Toby Fox, you’re alright.”

“You’re crushing me!” Daze exclaims. She quickly let go of the hug while apologising to him.

She turns towards Error, “Thank you for bringing him back”.

Error nods at her -he doesn’t know how to react-.

Someone clear their throats, the two monsters and the bitty turns to the left to see one of the police officer that was questioning Mama Cry.

“I’m sorry to interrupt this reunion but I would like to ask a few questions to...”

**“ErROr.”**

“To Error”

Error nods in understanding, **“I wiLl ReSPonDs To tHeM tRuTHfullY.”**

The officer nod and starts is interrogation, “Where did you find this bitty?”

**“In A aLleY, a MaN wAs hOLdiNg hiM iN a TiGHt hOlD, sO mUch tHAt iT wAS hurTiNg HiM.”**

“What were you doing in that alley?”

**“PEOplE keEPs sTarINg aT mE, I wAnteD tO fLEe thEir EyeS So I hIdE iN tHE alLEy. BuT I dOn’T kNoW wHy tHeY wEre LooKInG aT mE lIKe tHat.”**

The officer raises an eyebrow at Error, he stares at him for a few seconds before deciding to leave it, “Where is the man and what did you do to him to get this bitty back?”

**“I kNOck HiM oUT beFoRE hE couLD nOTicE mE. TheN I tiED hiM Up wITh sOme rOpE I fOuND iN a TraSH cAn.”**

“Why didn’t you call the police after knocking out the man?”

**“I Don’T hAVe a pHoNE.”**

The officer looks at Error with disbelief, but the emotion quickly leaves his face.

“Can you show us where the man is?”

**“Of coUrSe.”**

Error starts to walk towards where he had left the man with the police officers behind him.

“Wait!” A female voice exclaims.

Error looks behind to see Mama Cry, “Please, can you come back after this. I would like to properly thank you.”

**“ThERe iS No neED tO thaNk mE I-”**

“Please.” Mama Cry and Daze says at the same time.

Shit, they are both giving him puppy eyes.

He sigh, **“OkAy...”**

**"What is happening with my life?"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished! I’m so sorry for not updating sooner, there was a lot of problems with everything happening.

“Talking”

_‘Thought’_

“ErrOr TALkiNG”

**_‘Error’s thought’_ **

Error is right now walking towards the Bitty center.

After showing the thief to the police, they had asked him a few more questions before letting him go since they had the proof that he had saved Daze -he is lucky there was a camera-.

He wonders why Mama Cry and Daze wants to see him again, they already thanked him. So what’s the point of seeing him again? Why would they wants to see a disgusting monster like him?

Well, some peoples are weird.

He stops in front of the tall building, he hesitates for a second. He can still go back to the Multi-Void before it’s to late.

No... he promised Mama Cry and Daze that he would come back, so he will keep his promises.

He takes a deep breath and walks in.

Small items and doll houses are against one wall, colourful posters and leaflets are everywhere in the lobby. And at the front desk stands Mama Cry.

She looks up from her papers, her face bright up when she see Error.

“Error!” She exclaims in joy. She walks towards him and gives him a hug.

Error stiff when she touches him, his haphephobia is acting up, ‘She doesn’t know, she doesn’t know, she’s not attacking you, she’s nice...’ he repeats in his head to help himself calm down a little.

When Mama Cry feels Error trembling, she immediately let go of him. She has forgotten for a second the warning Daze had given her. She hopes she didn’t scared him, she doesn’t want to bring out bad memories of his abuse.

“I’m so sorry, are you alright?” Mama Cry says apologetically.

**“I-iT’s aLRighT. YoU diDN’t KnOw.”**

Mama Cry doesn’t know what to do. She can act like nothing happened -she can see that he doesn’t want to talk about it- but she’s also really worried about him.

With a heavy heart she decides to let it go, but she will keeps an eye on him.

“Daze and the others really wants to see you, they would like to thanks you for saving him.”

**“ThE oTHeRs?”**

“Yes, Daze and some other bitties had been here for long. They are like a little family and they don’t want to be separated. Because of that, they aren’t adopted since people don’t want so much bitties.”

**“HoW mANy aRE thEy?”**

“Well, they are 30.”

Error looks at her with disbelief, she just gives him a small nod and a understanding smile.

“Well I will guide you towards their little room.”

**“ThEY hAvE thEIr oWn rOoM?”**

“Like I said, people don’t want to adopt their group but they also don’t want to be adopted. They don’t trust monsters, humans and the other bitties, so they are separated from the others.”

**“TheY dON’t tRuST anYboDY?”**

“Well, it seems they trust me and one of my employees, Clemens. But not anybody else.”

**“I sEe...”**

“Mama Cry, is everything alright?” A male voice asks.

Error looks sharply at the newcomer. In front of him stands a redhead human with blue eyes -if he looks closely, he can see stars in those eyes-.

“No, everything is alright Clemens.” Mama Cry responds.

The redhead nods. He turns his head towards Error to greets him but when his eyes fell on him, he freezes and a blush starts rising on his face.

 _‘Is he sick?’_ Thinks Error a bit concerned.

Mama Cry lifts a hand on her mouth to hides her smile, _‘It seems that love is in the air’._

“Error, this is my employee that the bitties trust, Clemens Arnost. Clemens, this is Error, the one who saved Daze.” Mama Cry says happily.

Clemens snaps out of his state, “It’s nice to meet you Error.”

The two shakes each other’s hand.

“Clemens, can you take charge of the costumers for a few minutes? The others would like to thanks Error.” Mama Cry asks

“Of course.”

“Thank you.” Mama Cry turns towards Error, “I’ll show you their room.” Error nods.

The two monsters walks in a comfortable silence, soon they comes to a room that is closed off with a baby gate.

Mama Cry opens the gate and walks through it, with Error behind her.

The 30 bitties are running around, playing, sleeping, or talking to one another. Mama Cry clears her throat to gain their attention, all the bitties head turns sharply towards the two monsters.

“Error!” Daze exclaims in delight as he runs towards him.

Error sits down on the floor and Daze climbs on his leg. The others bitties starts walking towards the them.

“I will leave you guys together, so be nice to each other. I'll be at the front desk, so please let me know if there is any problems.” Mama Cry says, Error nods.

With that, she gets out of the room, close the gates, turns and walks back to the front desk.

Normally, she wouldn’t leave someone alone with the bitties but she trust Error to not hurt them.

She is also short on staff today and she doesn’t want to overwhelm poor Clemens.

“Everyone, this is Error, the skeleton who saved me.” Daze says, still on Error’s leg. “I will introduce you to them, okay?” Daze asks gently. When Error nods, he starts the introduction and points to one of the bitty.

“This is my brother Bitty Nightmare!Sans, but he likes being called Misery.” If Error was drinking something, he would have done a spit take. There is no way in hell that this bitty is Nightmare. Bitties always looks like their ‘bigger version’ and this bitty doesn’t looks like Nightmare at all. Misery is a few inches taller then Daze, and he isn’t a gooey black skeleton, just a normal skeleton with purple eyes. He is wearing a black suit with white and gold like Dream's, but no cape or gloves, with black boots and a golden crown with a crescent moon on it.

“Hello.” Misery can feel the misery coming off of the black skeleton, wrapping itself on him like a blanket. There is a reason he is called Misery, not because he likes to bring it but because he can feel it. He can feels the negative emotions poring off him, crying out for help, it hurt just being near him. Misery can’t imagine what it would feel like if his SOUL was out. Nightmares gives fear, but also courage and a healthy dose of humbling and common sense, and Misery can usually tell what ones fear is just by looking at them, -or at least their SOUL-. But looking at this one, Misery for the first time can not see any fears but see all the misery in him. _‘Does he have no fears?’_ Misery narrows his sockets in question, _‘But how is that possible, everyone fear something. Even if you had faced all your fears, you still have some left. So how?’_

“This is Bitty UnderTale!Sans, we call him Blue.” Seeing all the cracks in Error’s skull, the way his eyes are always searching for danger -even though they are safe here- makes Blue relax his body to show how he means no harm to him. If someone would have told him that one day, he would have to show that he is no treat to a monster as tall as Error, he would have laughed and said it was a nice pun. But here he is.

Error watches the little bitty -he is the shortest out of all the bitties-, Blue, giving him a lazy smile. The bitty looks like Classic -his UnderTale!Sans-, same clothes, same smile but he seems a little less lazy than Classic. He can’t help but flinch when Blue gives him a finger gun and a wink, “Hey there. It's nice to meet ya.” Before Error has time to question why Blue is happy to meet him -because who would be happy to meet such a disgusting monster like him?-, Daze moves on.

“Bitty UnderTale!Papyrus, but we call him Blossom.” Pointing to said Monster, Daze gives a bright grin.

Error wants to laugh loudly, at what he is seeing. Blossom doesn’t have any ‘battle armor’ like Paps -His UnderTale!Papyrus-. In its place is a orange sweater, blue shorts, his normal boots and scarf, black tights under the shorts, and a hat that has the words ‘COOL DUDE!’ written on it -more like written with sharpie on it-. But they have the same bright smile at least, so not too different.

Blossom, wants to cry. The black skeleton in front of him looks like he had been tortured without any Mercy. And from what Daze had told them, Error doesn’t have much happy memories and it’s not good. _‘What happened to you Error? Who had done so much damage to you, and where can I find them so I can poison their spaghettis?’_

Daze points to a more edgy short skeleton, only a few inches taller than Blue. “This here is Bitty UnderFell!Sans, his nickname is Red.” Red knows that this skeleton was not one to mess with. Where his ‘bigger version’ came from, you respects and fears the Monsters with marks and survived getting said marks. Those marks just meant that they survived hell once, and that they could do it again and take you down with them. And with how it looked like how Error’s skull could cave at any moment, and looking like he wasn't at all in pain, makes Red sweats, “H-Hey pal...”

Seeing a sweating UnderFell!Sans is nothing new to Error, it seemed that they never stop sweating -even the bitties-. So Error just gives a glance over. Everything but the anger. It’s the first time Error see an UnderFell!Sans more nervous then angry.

Daze then points to a Papyrus, who is looking Error up and down and rubbing his chin with one hand in thought, while the other hand is rubbing Red’s head -maybe to calm him down?-. “This is Bitty UnderFell Papyrus, we call him Fell.”

Fell, Error realises with a blink, wears very different clothing then his ‘bigger version’. UF!Papyrus from his Multiverse -Boss- wears his armor all the time with his high heeled boots, and scarf. Fell on the other hand wears a dark red sweater -a dark shades then Error's- with a leather jacket over top and black skinny jeans. He have the same scarf on, but instead of high heeled boots he have on steeled toed boots. The same face, the same scars, but all in all he gave off a different feel then Boss did. Fell seems more close with his brother, closer than Boss and Edge -UF!Sans- and he doesn’t seems like the type to just stab a guy, but arrest them like a member of the royal guard should.

Fell can feels Error's power, and his pain. Everyone can see that Error is an abused victim, from the scars to the look in his eyes. The same one that they all have. All of them came from horrible owners, being used or abused -emotionally and/or physically-. And looking at Error, he can see that it’s the same for him. _‘What have your abusers done to you?’_

“Then we have Razz, Bitty SwapFell!Sans.” Daze points to a familiar face with scars, but different clothing. A black sweater, red handkerchief around his neck, blood red leather gloves, black shorts, thigh red socks and red high heeled boots is what the bitty is wearing.

Looking up at the skeleton, Razz can feels the power from the other. The aura around Error screams ‘Power’, ‘Destruction’, and so much ‘PAIN!’ that it gives Razz a headache -and he is not a guardian of feeling so he can’t imagine the headache for Misery and Daze-. It makes him wish he can see what happened to Error -he doesn’t know why but he feels protective of this skeleton-, it will clear up so much for him, _‘I can maybe ask him later about his past.’_

It’s feels weird to not see the other in armor. Razz seems different for Rasp -short for Raspberry, his SwapFell!Sans-, he doesn’t seems like the type to treat his brother like a pet. And he seems nicer than Rasp too, It helps that Razz doesn’t have a whip out and ready to try and fight Error with.

“Next we have Bitty SwapFell!Papyrus, just call him Maple.” Maple have no idea of what to think of this new Monster. He is interesting to look at that’s for sure, but it’s worrying to see that he is covered in scars. He knows what it’s like to be beaten. Before he and his Brother had met the others, they were not with the nicest owners. They would treat him horribly and Razz had to step up to protect him -it never end well for him-, but now, they are safe. And he can see in Error eyes that he too, had fled his abusers. But he wonders who is abusers are, he really want to have a ‘talk’ with them -why is he so protective of Error suddenly?-. Maple pushed his thoughts away, he can asks later. He just gives a nod in greeting.

Error looked at Maple with curiosity, he looks just like the original. Slim -his SwapFell!Papyrus- had never really done much to him, he only attacked him when his brother ordered him to. Like Red and Fell, Razz and Maple seems to have a good brother relationship instead of a pet and master relationship.

“Then we have Bitty Reaper!Sans, we call him Death. He doesn't talk much.” Death stands behind Blue and Red, but he is making sure to not touch them in any way. Death can sense the black skeleton magic, and this Monster's magic is screaming in pain and calling for a death it will never get. And Death can sense that this Monster has been touched -no-, practically scared by death. He can feels magic like his own on the other Monster in certain places, mostly around the neck area. That confuses him. He has never touched another beside his brother and Geno, as it would kill anyone. With a simple touch he can kill anyone -besides his brother and Geno of course-, so how can this Monster wants death but know he can’t get it? How can he have touched a Monster that he never has met until today, and this Monster still be alive? Death has touched him and yet he still lives? _‘Can...Can I touch him and he cannot die from it?’_ This excited and worries Death to immense degrees.

Death have a black cloaked with his scythe strapped to his back. Death is really different from Reaper -his ReaperTale!Sans-, while Reaper like to crack jokes about death all the time with a teasing grin, this one seems so sad -no- depressed. Error tries to connect the one who he calls ‘Hipster Death’ to this silent sad Death, and he is having a bit of trouble doing it. Death's face is forced into a sad little smile, eye sockets dark and half lidded, and his whole body just seemed to droop.

“By Death there is Bitty Reaper!Papyrus, we call him Grim.” Like Morbid -his ReaperTale!Papyrus-, the bitty is wearing a dark cloak with the hood down and his scythe strapped on his back. He had rarely met Morbid in his Multiverse since he was always busy with his job, and Reaper never let him approach his brother -not like he wanted to, he was just escaping Ink again-. But Morbid would always give him a friendly smile when he would see him, which had always put him of guard.

Like his brother, Grim can sense the touch of death on Error. Grim and his brother can’t touch anyone -except Geno- since the person would die immediately, because that, everyone had always run from them, avowing them. They became touched-starved rapidly, so they hug each other to not be completely sensible of being touched. And seeing the black skeleton’s magic is begging for death, makes him wants to take Error’s pain away. If Death wasn’t holding his hand right now, he would have run to Error and hug him to death -shit! He made a pun!-. But he can’t, which frustrates him grandly. But he’s sure that the others will give the Monster a lot of affection, like they had done to him and Death when they had arrived.

“Bitty EchoTale!Sans, we nicknamed him Echo.” Error can only sigh in relief that the bitty is wearing a white sweater underneath his jacket. He never liked how G -his EchoTale!Sans- would wear nothing and show his ribs, spine, and whatever else to the world without care.

Looking at this Monster up and down, Echo knows that he had been through hell. He may have the creaks/scares on his face and while Error’s aren’t as deep as his are -and could maybe heal up if he got proper care-, there are a lot more of them on his skull then what Echo have. And that’s not talking about the mental scares that Echo is sure that he have. No one comes out with those many wounds and not have at least some mental scaring.

“Then we have Blaster, Bitty EchoTale!Papyrus.” Daze gestured to the tallest out of all of the bitties.

Error has never seen a Echo!Papyrus. Sure he has seen some about, like Mob!Gaster!Sans's -Don G- brother, but none looks like the bitty that he is looking at. Blaster is at least two heads taller then the second tallest bitty, looming over all the bitties. He wears a black trench coat over top a white sweater, black dress pants and shoes makes his whole ensemble. His face seems more mature with the large cracks on it. Even though he is tall and menacing -for a bitty-, he is giving off a gentle feel.

“Hello.” A deep rumble comes out of Blaster's mouth as he greets the new comer. When he was told by Daze that his saviour had more marks, chips and scars then him and all the others combined, he almost thought he was exaggerating. But now looking at the deep scars running through his skull, the spiderweb like marks all across his bones from what he can see, he can see the truth. It makes him wonder if his abusers loved doing it this to him, if they saw no problem in hurting him. _‘Where you even treated like another living being?’_ Blaster wonders silently to himself, feeling saddened for the other. _‘Or were you lesser then even a cockroach in their eyes?’_

“Bitty UnderLust!Sans, he goes by Hearts.” Error is relieved for the bitty choice of clothing. Hearts wears the same clothing as Lust -his UL!Sans-, but at least this one’s shirt is covering more and his pants are actually pants, not pieces of fabric that have way too many holes in them to be considered pants. He looks like a mixed version of Lust and Violet -Unlust!Sans-.

Hearts SOUL went out for this broken Monster. Just by looking at him, Hearts knows that he didn't get a lot of positive affection, if any at all. _‘But, at least it seems like he can give it to some extent.’_ Hearts thinks to himself while watching how Error is holding Daze with care. And that means that he isn’t all too lost or out of touch. “Hello~” He gives a flirty wink with a kind smile, making the taller one flinch back, Hearts makes sure to keep his usual flirting light, very light. “It's nice to have a handsome Monster around~”

Daze hurried on when Error started to glitch a bit more, “And this is Bitty UnderLust Papyrus, we call him Compassion for a reason.” he smiles, pointing to the pink clad bitty.

Error has never been more thankful then he has now for seeing how different one skeleton was dressed. Pink -his UL!Papyrus- was dressed in a very...lascivious manner. Compassion wears a baggy pink sweater that have yellow hearts on it. The sweater fell off his shoulder, and stops at his knees. He wears black leggings and high heeled pink boots. All in all he is more covered then Error has ever saw Pink was, and that alone makes his day.

Compassion is honestly shocked that this skeleton is still going strong. Just by looking at him, he knows that this monster had been tortured and he didn’t received a lot of love. Just saying this broken monster makes him want to give him all the love and affection in the world and protect him from any more harm. And by looking at the others, he can see that they want to do that too. Its seems that they have found a mission, help Error to heal and protect him, ‘But that is going to be a long road, and a lot of time.’ Compassion's smile grows brighter. _‘It's a good thing then, that we all are one hell of a stubborn group that doesn't know the meaning of giving up.’_

“Here is Bitty UnderFresh!Sans!” Error's mind halts, his glitching freezing in shock. “This here is Fresh.” Slowly, Error turns his head around to look at Fresh. He have a different hat on -this one didn't have a spiny thing on top, it’s a normal hat- and different bright colours that makes his clothes.

“Whut up my raidcal bruh!” Fresh chuckles, bouncing on his heels. Fresh makes sure to makes himself look unthreatening as possible when he notices the way Error is watching him, like he is a snake about to strike at any moment. He gives his best goofy grin, makes his body relax, and his movements slow. _‘But it's weird...’_ Fresh thought confused. _‘It's like he knows me, and that he expects me to hurt him or something...’_ That worries him a bit.

“His brother, Bitty Fresh!Papyrus....He wanted to be called Rad.” Daze points to the very colourful skeleton.

 ** _‘Oh Fate why do you torment me so much?...there are two of them now.’_ **Error thinks in horror. Rad have the same height as Blossom. He wears a neon pink one piece with long sleeves and it stopping right before his knees. Over top of that he have on a tank top that is even brighter pink with the word ‘RAD!’ written on it with bright purple blocky lettering. He then has a light blue coat that had other colours on it as well, orange leg warmers, see-through purple shades that have glitter in them -really, they looked like kid plastic shades- and neon shoes that lit up every time he moves. His scarf is a rainbow of neon, so much that Error's eyes hurt looking at it. And finally on top of his head is a bright orange headband.

Rad, as his nickname implies, is one radical bitty skeleton. He is the Radical bitty Papyrus, with some very fresh moves if he did say so himself. When his fresh friend had told him what are his suspension about his saviour, he could hardly believe it. But seeing Error scars and actions, he understands that Error has gotten out of an abusive relationships -and not long ago-. Not all relationships have to be romantic to be abusive, and it can happen in the work place as well. It is said that the victim needs to be removed from the toxic environment and away from the people involved to truly to be able to heal. To just be near those people would cause set backs and panic attacks, never letting the the victim fully heal or get better. Never mind the fact that they could fall back into the abuse at any given time. Error would need to learn that he could be fine, that he doesn't need to forgive and forget, that he can get help, and that everything is going to be better in the future. Rad grins brightly, making Error watching him wearily, _‘I should get some PSA tapes and posters to show everyone what to do. Like that we can help heal him.’_

“Bitty MobTale!Sans, Skull” Daze sigh in relief when he sees that Skull and his brother arehiding their gun before Error could see them. He can’t see Error will take these well, _‘Having a gun pointed at him, even by accident, would not be pretty.’_

Error is surprised, he doesn’t see any gun on Skull. Mob -his MobTale!Sans- always have some guns with him, and his bitties always do the same -through they don’t shoot at him when they see him unlike Mob-. So same clothes but no gun -no, he must have hidden it somewhere-.

For some reason, Skull knows some shit are going to go down. That Error guy had looked at him like he was going to shoot him straight in the SOUL, he has expected him to hurt him. He can vaguely hear Daze presenting everyone but the only thing he can hear are questions, theories, and so many different pictures on how this is going to go down, and on what the hell happened to that Monster. Horror crept up his spine as pictures of what could have happened to Error never left his mind. Right after seeing Error’s action, he made himself a promise. No matter how much he hates making promises, he would keep this one. Whoever had hurt Error is going to get shot point blank the moment he sees them. Skull is already preparing his gun for this moment.

“Right next to Skull is Bitty MobTale!Papyrus, we call him Sniper.” Sniper grinned brightly, sincerely happy that the black skeleton has met them. Now he can heal and gets help. But while he is happy that Error will be on the right track, it will be going to be a long one. And they were going to have to tread it carefully unless one wanted to be falling apart to dust. _‘But then again, that was everyday life for me and Skull before the others.’_ Sniper chuckles, _‘Have to watch yourself unless you want to get shot or stabbed in the back. So I think we'll be fine.’_ Now the only question was is; Would Error be fine in the end too?

Error looks at the sharply dressed Bitty Papyrus, Sniper wears a white dress shirt, black trousers, socks, black dress shoes, black tie, his sleeves rolled up, and black jacket over his arm. He looks different than MobTale!Papyrus -Gunner-. Gunner wore a orange dress shirt, ratty brown trench coat - but Error has no room to talk about that part - red scarf, brown fedora, brown trousers, and sniper always strapped to his back. And Error knows that gun wasn't just for show, Gunner was a hell of a sniper. He can still feel his SOUL being torn through a bullet.

“Next we have Bitty UnderSwap!Sans, his nickname is Blueberry.” Error looks at the bitty, he seems really different from his ‘bigger version’. Blueberry is taller then quite a few of the bitty sans. He have on a grey t-shirt lined with blue, no shoulder pads on it or sown on as a battle body. A long light blue scare and blue pants with grey boots. His face is more mature, less childish looking. He still have starry eyes, but even then they are not as big as Swap's -his US!Sans- who almost took over his eye sockets with them.

Blueberry frowns in concerns but quickly hides it by giving a bright grins. Looking over the dark skeleton, he can tell the other is very much hurt without even needing to know what Daze told them. But Blueberry also notices how lost he looks, all together he looks like he needs immediate attention and fast. But by looking at the others, he is sure that they can give it to him. Blueberry chuckles a little, looks like they have adopted someone in their family.

“Here is Bitty UnderSwap!Papyrus. Just call him Honey.”

“Sup’?” Honey gives a tired smile at the nervous look he got from the other. All he can think is, what happened to Error make him looks at his face and flinch away like he is expecting to get hit right here, right now? _‘His abusers better hope to never be found by me. Because if I met them, there will be some important **discussions**.’_. Honey gave a lazy wink with a lazy finger gun. “Nice to meet ya.”

Error had no idea why some of the bitties are blinking at him with only one socket, but it isn't hurting him so he allows it. But looking at the face Honey -who looks just like his UnderSwap!Papyrus, Stretch- makes Error tenses up. After all, Stretch was one of the creative one to torture him. But Honey seems more friendly than Stretch, so he hope that the bitty isn’t like his ‘bigger version’.

“And then we have Bitty HorrorTale!Sans, we just call him Murder for....obvious reasons.” Daze glances at Error, worried that he would freak out like the clients. But to his shock Error doesn’t actually seems to care about the bitty appearance.

Seeing the bitty covered in blood, makes him feel nostalgic. Horror -his HorrorTale!Sans- was one of the few who didn’t attack Error because he is the god of destruction, but because they think this is amusing. Error can admit that he had a weird relationship with Nightmare’s gang, one that he questions everyday and makes -even Inky- stop and question from time to time. They always try to kill him, but when someone try to attack him, they kill the attackers without Mercy while screaming ‘he is ours’. Horror even had attacked his Undyne one time when she tried to eat him -even if he is a bit scared of her-.

When Murder's name is mentioned, Murder waits for the freak out to start. All the clients had freaked out when they first saw him and his Brother, Blood. But to his shock, the darker one just gives a nod. Not a lick of fear or anything in any of the new one’s faces, just acceptance. Murder doesn’t know if he should be relived, insulted, or even a bit worried. Because he is one of the violent ones, and is not a pretty sight to look at with the broken skull and blood staining him. So for this Monster to not be afraid, then that either means he is a fool -and by how his stance is, Murder thinks that’s not the case- or he has seen worse. And judging by his appearance, Murder is banking on the latter. Then, it means that his abusers are really big asshole, he can’t wait to meet them. He would have some free food, while his brother makes friend with Error. Murder just gives a nod back, he will have to keep a socket on this one.

“We also have Bitty HorrorTale!Papyrus, we nicknamed him Blood...because well...” Daze nervously laugh, glancing at said bloody skeleton. “He's covered in it...as you can see...ha....”

His HT!Papyrus -Scream- looked mostly like UT!Papyrus -Paps- only with small eye sockets, uneven teeth, and of course covered in blood splatters. This bitty version have longer arms, is taller in general as he stands two heads over most of the other bitty Papyrus -making him the second tallest-, have wider eye sockets that have blood stains around it, his teeth sharp and uneven with blood on it as well. His fingers are spider like, and sharp from what Error can see. His clothing is a tight black one piece that is torn in places, showing off some blood stained bones. He have a red scarf on as well, but it have some brownish red stains on it -Error knows it’s not dirt-. Scream looked scary, but Blood looks like something out of a nightmare or horror film. But Error actually is fond of Scream. He can still feel the slight warmth from when Scream had screech that he wished Horror was more like Error, that his cooking was meeting his standards. It was nice to be complemented, he rarely got those. So this bitty doesn’t scares him in the least. He has seen worse, and if this bitty is anything like Scream, then they will get along fine.

Looking at the new Monster, Blood knows that change is coming. Daze had told them what he knew, and what he planed if Error’s abusers showed their nasty little faces, and Blood now sees what Daze saw. A Monster that has been beaten, starved, maybe enslaved. Blood and Murder’s life before weren’t a happy one, and the fact that they have the memories of their ‘bigger version’ didn’t help at all. They had to fight to survive, but Error on the other hand, doesn't seems like he wants to fight for food or his safety anymore -it has most likely been beaten out of him-. He can also see that Error doesn’t care if he’s in pain or even dies, he has saw everything, he is just waiting for death. But Blood and the others will help Error, like they had helped each other in the past. Blood's smile grows all the more when all Error did was look at him with slight fondness -?-. He can’t wait to be friends with him!

Daze decides it’s probably best to get the more bloodthirsty ones out of the way, so he points to the next one that is stained with dust, “Bitty DustTale!Sans, it is not too far off to call him Killer.” A tall Bitty DustTale!Sans -for a bitty-, one that’s the same height as Murder, gives a creepy grin to Error. Who only gives a quick nod in response to the other’s shock.

Killer wants to laugh at the calm nod he gets, and not out of amusement. He can practically feels the others EXP and LOVE, but it fluctuated. He have a lot of questions for this strange Monster. Killer isn’t sure that he would get a lot of EXP from this Monster if he actually dust him, as he can feel the glitches -and wasn't that a whole another set of questions that needed to be asked?- and fluctuations in the stats. He can't see them, but boy can he feel them. It’s more than all of the Monster's here combined, that much he can tell without looking. Once you start killing for things like EXP and LOVE, you start to get a sense for these things without looking at the other stats, but never for sure until you see them. Looking the other up and down, Killer can tell this is going to get interesting from here on out.

“Here is Bitty Genocide!Sans, we just call him Geno for short.” Error can tell that Geno is different from Genocide -his AfterTale!Sans-. Same clothes, even same injury, but different look in his sockets. Geno doesn’t looks at him with disgust, only interest. In fact this Geno doesn’t seem as sad or depressed as Genocide.

All Geno wanted to know the minute the new Monster walked up to them was if he is like Geno. No blood is seeping out of him, so that’s positive. _‘But then again, he is wearing a black trench coat.’_ Geno looks at it, trying to see any stains before giving up. But those scars and marks on his skull are telling. Questions bounces back and forth in his skull, so many things he wants to ask and know, but he have to wait, only for a little bit more. Because to Geno it’s like looking in a broken, dirtied mirror. He is seeing what he himself could have become if he didn't have the others while he lost more and more HoPe with his horrible owners and the memories of the genocidal runs of his ‘bigger version’. He is looking at a Monster that was hurt, broken, and so close to giving up. All Geno can do is gives a small smile and a little wave.

“Bitty DanceTale!Sans, we just call him Hip-Hop, or just Hop for short.” Error can see the differences between Hop and Dance -his DanceTale!Sans-. Hop have on a hat under his hood, his jacket slightly more open. Dance had no hat and his jacket was zipped up as much as it could, and he stood about to Error's nose holes.

Hop gulp, feeling the others eyes search him, his face starting to turn blue. Hop hides his face with his hat, he hates being the center of attention. Having owners who wanted him to always do something to entertain them didn’t help at all. But here, the others are nice, they don’t want him to dance all the time just because he is good at it. _‘I’m sure we can help you with your problem.’_ Hop think, peeking up at Error's confused expression under the brim of his hat, _‘Like they had helped me.’_

“Then we have Tango, Bitty DanceTale!Papyrus.” Daze pointed to a bitty skeleton dressed in a long sleeved white dress shirt, a rose in the left breast pocket, black dress pants and shoes, and his long scarf used as a belt, one side tied and the ends stopping just below his knees.

“Hello my new friend!” Tango gives the brightness smile he can do at the scarred one, trying to put as much friendliness into it as he can. This Monster deserves a friendly face after everything he must have been though. Daze had told them his suspicion about Error’s past and that he must have been alone for a long time with how he reacts, never having anybody by his side. Dancing is the very foundation his ‘bigger version’ AU is built on, their very SOULS sing as they dance. But the thing it that they do not dance alone. To truly dance, one must have a partner to dance with, even if the dances are two different ones. While they can dance alone, it's just not the same. Even Hop's dancing is better with another, adding another layer and feeling to the rhythm and dance. The emotions, the downs and ups, the laughter, all that goes with being with another even just platonically is not one should go without. In fact, studies have shown that people that go without positive interactions can go insane when without it for long periods of time. Everything points to Error needing friends and family. _‘He can be part of our family, and if he needs a friend...’_ Tango grinned brightly at Error, _‘Then I don’t mind being one!’_ , “I hope that we get along!”

Error looked the bitty up and down, then snorts. Tango looks just like Salsa -His DanceTale!Papyrus- but the tiny differences are there. Different shoes for the start, the way they are their scarfs as well. Salsa wears his like a scarf is normally worn, around his neck and shoulders.

“Here is Bitty OuterTale!Sans, he picked Orbit to be his nickname.” Error blinked down at Orbit, the bitty looks just like Outer -his OuterTale!Sans-. Outer had never hurt him, he only would give information to Inky when he would visit his AU. So Error was on neutral ground with him.

Orbit gives a small smile with a light nod in greeting. He glances to all the scars the tall one have, he may just be dusted by all the wounds he received in the past. Error reminds Orbit of a child who’s learning about the world, but it seems he only saw the bad part. But maybe they can help him learn about the positive parts of life. For now, he will just take notes of everything to help him, he just have to worry about Error when everything is said.

“Next to him is Galaxy, Bitty OuterTale!Papyrus.” Daze gestures to the one with a sword strapped to his back.

Galaxy wears the same armor and scarf as Stardust -his OuterTale!Papyrus-, he also have a large sword strapped to his back, helmet, armor for his legs for where his boots doesn’t cover, and a more serious look on his face. In fact, his body armor looks like it’s made of actual metal where Stardust was more fabric then metal.

Galaxy, like the others, have the memories of his ‘bigger version’, and he remembers being second in command in the royal guard. He has memories of being a knight, a soldier, a firefighter and a police officer all rolled into one for his ‘bigger version’ AU. His ‘bigger version’ would go where he is needed and protects the other Monsters in space. And like his ‘bigger version’, if he sees someone in trouble he is quick to help, not just because it is his ‘job’, but because he loves doing it. He protects the weak and those that needs it. And Error? He really needs it. From what he can see and with how Error react to everything, this Monster needed more help then anyone he has ever saw. _‘How I wish,’_ Galaxy holds back a sigh as he tries to make himself look less threatening, and thinking if he should just slowly take off the sword and back away slowly from it to prove it. _‘that I could arrest all his abusers and see them rot behind bars like the criminals they are.’_

“Then we have Bitty InkTale!Sans, we call him Ink.” Error freezes in horror. He slowly turns his head towards the bitty who is smiling at him. He silently gulp, forgetting for a moment that this isn’t his Multiverse. He stares at the bitty, he looks like Inky -his Multiverse Ink- except for a few details. Ink is wearing the same clothes as Inky but with modifications and a few different colours here or there -He have a green jacket instead of a blue-. Ink seems to be one of the tallest bitty sans -the same height as Death-, Inky is the second smallest sans in his Multiverse with Dream -the two come to his hip bones-. Swap being the smallest -he come to his kneecap-. After starring for a few more moments, Error finally remembers where he is. A good thing, because he was just about to have a big panic attack and they’re never good since he attack everything when he’s in the clutch of one.

Ink is using all his strength to not puke and cry right now. Never in his life has he seen a Monster so broken. It makes him want to search for Errors’s abusers and makes them feel the pain they caused on Error. He is also concerned by by the fact that Error is looking at him with fear in his eye sockets. _‘I have never met him before, so why is he afraid of me? Do I look like someone who abused him?’_ This is a possible hypothesis. He notices that Error has given some of the others the same look, though, Ink is the one who is scaring him the most. It’s best if he stay away from Error for a bit, he will take baby steps with Error.

“His brother, Paint, Bitty InkTale!Papyrus obviously.” Paint is a few inches taller than Blossom, wearing a dark red scarf around his neck and another one tied rightly around his right arm and a airbrush machine strapped onto his left arm. He have on a short sleeve yellow shirt that have some paint splattered on it, underneath that he has on a long sleeve black shirt. Then he have on some fingerless brown gloves tied on with yellow string. He have on normal red shorts with a belt that had some paint capsule around it. Black with yellow designs leggings on underneath the shorts, a lighter shade of leg warmers that had the same design. Finishing it all off where red and yellow shoes. Error have never seen a Papyrus like this, one that looked so much like Inky. _**‘Oh god, there’s two of them now.’**_

Paint still remembers Daze’s fears, whispering that he have no idea what to do or how to help the poor broken Monster that saved him. Never before has they seen Daze cried like that, and when they asked him what was happening, they didn't think it would be too bad. But now, he and the other know better. A hurt monster just falling to pieces -mentally, emotionally, and physically- is not something that anyone should see or be prepared for. But at least, Error is now with people who will take care of him and gives him love. He doesn’t know why but the moment he looked at Error, he felt in his SOUL the wish to protect and love this broken Monster, even if he doesn’t know him. And he can see that the others feels it too. This is going to be a learning experience for all, and all Paint can hope is that it doesn't end with someone's dust scattered on the ground.

“Well, that’s everyone.” Daze says.

Error nods, still shocked seeing the difference between the bitties in front of him and the ones he knows in his Multiverse.

Everyone stares at each other for a few seconds -that feels like minutes-, not knowing what to say.

“Can you adopt us?” Killer asks bluntly, breaking the silence.

Error stares at the bitty with blank eye light, not sure how to react at his question.

Geno whack Killer upside the head.

“What was that for?!” Killer shouts while rubbing his bruised head.

“For being so blunt. Look, you broke him.” Geno says, pointing at Error who is still staring at them.

“He is already broken.” Killer mutters, Geno whack him again.

Error finally finds his voice, **“W-wHaT?”** they all jump a little at his voice but quickly hides it.

“I’m sorry for Killer bluntness.” Misery says, “We wanted to ask you this question more gently.”

**“YoU aLl WaNT mE, To aDOpt yOU?”**

“Yes.” All the bitties responds at the same time.

**“BuT yoU dON’t KnOw mE.”**

“True, but we can learn things about each other.”

“We can feel that you’re one of us.”

“We want to stay with you.”

“Please, adopt us.”

“Like that, we can love and protect you.” Mutters one of them, Error doesn’t hear it.

Error doesn’t know what to do. They can’t stay with him, it won’t end well for them. What if he kill them by accident, what if Fate found him and hurt them as a punishment, what if-

_“Adopt them...”_

Error jump a little after hearing the voice -thankfully, the bitties didn’t notice-. It’s the voice of the Multi-Void, how did it get here. The bitties doesn’t seems to notice the voice so he must be the only one hearing it.

_“You need them... they need you... help each other... family...”_

Error listen the words of the Multi-Void carefully, he then remembers that Mama Cry had said that they wanted to get adopted together, but couldn’t since there’re to many of them. Mama Cry also said that they don’t trust anyone except a few people, and he can see that they trust him since they are asking him to adopt them.

He looks at their eye lights, they are full of hope. Just like him a long time ago, he can’t do that to them.

Error sigh and looks at them, **“OkAy.”**

They all starts cheering.

“Let’s get Mama Cry!” Someone exclaims.

With the joy the bitties felt and the acceptance of Error, they all didn’t felt a slight change in their SOUL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 30 bitties have the memories of their ‘bigger version’, so they know a bit more about the AU’s.   
> Clemens Arnost is my OC


	6. Clemens Arnost drawing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is my drawing of my OC  
> And Merry Christmas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can ask questions about him


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late) new year!

“Talking”

_‘Thought’_

**“ErrOr TALkiNG”**

**_‘Error’s thought’_ **

_“Deities talking”_

“Well, I didn’t except this to happen.” Mama Cry says while getting out the paperwork that is needed.

 **“Me tOo.”** Error says while making sure that the bitties climbing on him don’t fell off. Death and Grim are floating behind him, not wanting to kill him with their touch. At least, they seems happy that they’re getting adopted.

“Normally, the limit for adoption is eight but I’m sure they wouldn’t like to be separated or be adopted by anyone else. Am I right guys?” Mama Cry asks the bitties.

“No!” All the bitties responds at the same time.

She chuckles, “I have to ask you a few questions to see if you can adopt. I’m sorry, it’s the protocol, I hope you understand.”

 **“It’S oKAy.”** Error says, waving off her concerns.

Mama Cry smiles kindly, “Thank you.” she clears her throat and starts her questions.

“Do you live alone.”

**“YeS.”**

“What’s your job?” Error flinch, but quickly hides it. Unfortunately, the bitties notices but they decided to say nothing -for now-.

 **“i QuIt My JoB nOt LOnG aGO... iT wAsN’t a rEAllY gOoD oNe...”** he scratch his arm, making a few pieces of bones fell. The bitties and Mama Cry flinch a little and become more worried for him.

“I see.” Mama Cry nods a little, writing down a few things.

She asks a few more questions, which Error answered honestly but vaguely.

“Well I think everything is good. You just have to fill out the paperwork, then you can go choose the items for the bitties.”

Error nods, starting to sign the papers.

*******

**“Do YoU gUyS tHInK wE hAVe EverYthINg?”**

“It has taken some time but we finally got a bitty house that can contain all of us.” Blue starts to list off, pointing to the huge box that holds a mansion -it look like a doll house-, “And the furniture and paint for it too. Clothes, things to make clothes, and other living necessitates as well as food....I think were good.”

“Blue, you lazybones! You’re only saying that because Error has gotten you some ketchup and you want to eat it right away!” Blossom exclaims.

Blue flushes and looks away with a cough.

Blossom sigh, “That’s what I thought.”

Blueberry pats Blossom shoulder, “Don’t worry, you’re not alone in this.” he says pointing at Honey who is looking at the honey with an hungry look.

“Lazybones.” Blossom and Blueberry sigh affectionally at the same time.

Error ignores the bickering between the bitties, he continues pushing the shopping cart out the store and into the bitty center it’s connected to. Now sure that they have all the stuff needed.

Mama Cry gives him some paperwork as well as some pamphlets, “Take care of each other.”

Everyone nods, though Error is confused why she asked the bitties to take care of him.

**“WhAt dO i Do WItH tHe cArT?”**

“You can keep it. It will be easier than carrying it and risking dropping something breakable.”

**“ThANk yOu.”**

Error starts pushing the cart out as the bitties are either on his shoulder, holding his jacket for dear life, or in his pockets, or on the baby seat of the cart. Death and Grim are still floating being him.

Error is just a few steps away from the Bitty center when he hears a voice.

“Wait!”

He looks being him to see Clemens running his way.

**“YeS?”**

“I- I wanted to give you this.”

Error is now confused, **“A... pIEcE oF pApER?”**

“Ah, no my phone number... for... the bitties! Yes, in case you need help.” Clemens says, blushing a little.

 **“WeLl, thANk yOU...”** before Error can say anything else, Clemens is already running back inside the Bitty center while screaming, “Your welcome.”

He looks at the bitties who are whistling, giggling and whispering to each other. This confuses Error but he decides to shrug it off.

He begins walking towards a nearby alleyway.

“Error, what are you doing?”

**“YoU’lL sEe.”**

Before the bitties have time to blink, a glitchy portal opens up right in front of them, with Error skipping through it.

All the jaws of the bitties drops in a instant.

“Wh-what is this place?”

**“My HOmE.”**

“Your home is a big blue room?!”

**“...YeS?”**

“Why does this sound like a question?!”

“You have to explain this to us Error.”

**“...fINe.”**

*******

Destiny squeals in joy, their plan has worked. Their chosen child can heal in peace and he now have peoples to protect him.

 _“Someone seems to be happy.”_ A voice says being them.

Destiny turns around to see Luck looking at them with a small smirk.

_“Luck, what are you doing here?”_

_“Making sure that your chosen child is lucky enough to meet his little friends.”_

_“And I’m making sure that he’s making the right choices.”_ A new voice says.

Destiny looks behind them to see Choice.

 _“Thank you for helping my child, but why are you doing that? I thought you didn’t care about him.”_ Destiny asks them suspiciously.

The two deities looks at each other in shame, _“We do care about Error.”_

_“For us, he’s like a nephew we want to spoil.”_

_“We, and others deities, wanted to help but Fate would’ve done something more horrible to him.”_

_“So we all decided to help him secretly.”_

_“But now, Error is no longer in Fate’s chains, so we can help him more than before.”_

_“Please, let us help him.”_

Destiny stares at them for a few seconds, then they sigh, _“Fine, but don’t hurt my baby, or else.”_ They says firmly with a glare that could scare Death themselves.

The two nods rapidly, you never mess with mama/papa Destiny.

Destiny smiles brightly, _“Good! Now, can you tell me who are the others deities who wants to help my chosen child.”_

_“Well, there’s-“_

_“WHERE IS THIS GLITCH!!!”_ A voice screech.

The three deities looks towards the voice to see a fuming Fate, and they’re approaching them rapidly.

_“Everybody squatter!”_

The three deities immediately run to hide somewhere.

Fate looks around, eyes filled with rage.

Their eyes lends on the Multi-Void and they stares at it.


End file.
